Rainy Night
by LoliMon-san
Summary: Dimalam yang hujan, dibalik kesialan Chosokabe Motochika mendapat hal yang manis dan istimewa dalam hidupnya. MotoMasa, warning inside. DLDR.


**RAINY NIGHT**

 **Disclaimer : CAPCOM**

 **Rating : M**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pairing : Motochika x Masamune**

 **Warning : YAOI, SMUT, OOC**

 **Motochika P.O.V**

"Hati-hati di jalan, Aniki!"

"Iya. Yo, sampai jumpa besok!"

Haah melelahkan sekali hari ini, karena aku habis mengikuti rapat penting di kampus sampai malam yang membuatku pusing dan lelah karena terus berdebat saat berdiskusi dengan anggota yang lain. Ternyata malam ini hujan turun, pantas saja sekarang dingin sekali.

Aku melajukan motorku untuk pulang kerumahku dengan kecepatan lumayan kencang dan ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah lalu istirahat.

Sialnya, saat di perjalanan ternyata jalanan macet karena ada kecelakaan mobil. Tentu saja ini membuatku kesal dan mengumpat pelan. Lalu aku melihat parameter bensin di motorku yang menunjukkan bahwa bensinnya sudah mulai habis. Aku berencana memutar balik motorku untuk beli bensin, tapi aku teringat kalau minggu ini dompetku dalam kondisi tanggal tua, itu artinya aku tak bisa membeli bensin, dan kalau aku terus melajukan motorku, itu akan membuatku berhenti di tengah jalan sedangkan rumahku masih jauh.

Aarrrggghhh... aku kesal malam ini, ditambah hujan yang sangat deras. Aku memutuskan menepi dan berteduh dulu di sebuah toko untuk memikirkan cara untuk pulang.

Saat sedang berteduh aku teringat sesuatu, jalan ini... yah! Jalan ini dekat menuju rumah gebetanku ups, maksudku temanku. Cepat-cepat aku mengambil hpku dan menelponnya, untung batre hpku masih 60 persen jadi cukup untuk menelpon. Dengan sabar aku menunggu, dan akhirnya dia mengangkat teleponnya.

" _Hallo, Motochika ada apa?"_

"Ah! halo Masamune, kau ada di rumah tidak?"

" _Iya aku di rumah. Memangnya ada apa, Motochika?"_

"Begini, boleh tidak aku menginap di rumahmu? Aku tak bisa pulang. Soalnya jalanan macet, bensin motorku juga sudah mulai habis, tadinya aku mau beli bensin dan ternyata dompetku lagi tanggal tua. Jadi gimana, boleh tidak?" jelasku panjang lebar.

" _Oh begitu ya. Tentu saja boleh, kebetulan aku butuh teman ngobrol soalnya Kojuro sedang pergi kerja keluar kota. So Where are you now_? _"_

"Waah... makasih Masamune, kau memang temanku yang terbaik! Aku masih di jalan dan berteduh sebentar. Ok, aku ke rumahmu sekarang. Sudah dulu yah, dah!"

" _Iya. Aku tunggu, dah."_

Aku mematikan telepon, memasukkan hp ke dalam saku jaketku lalu mulai melajukan motorku kembali dan menuju rumah gebetanku ups, maksudku Masamune yang untungnya tidak melewati kemacetan ini.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian aku sampai di depan rumahnya. Aku turun dan memarkirkan motorku kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu dan memencet bel. Tak lama pintupun dibuka oleh Masamune.

"Hai! Uuhh kau basah kuyup sekali," sapanya saat membuka pintu.

"Hehe... aku lupa bawa jas hujan."

"Haah dasar pelupa. Ayo masuk, sebaiknya kau mandi, aku siapkan makanan dulu."

"Hehe, makasih yah sudah bolehin aku menginap di rumahmu."

"Iya, sama-sama."

Aku masuk ke rumahnya, lalu mandi dan berganti pakaian. Untunglah aku selalu bawa baju ganti, soalnya aku terkadang menginap di kampus. Setelah selesai, aku keluar dari kamar mandi dan mencari Masamune.

"Masamune?... Masamune?" panggilku.

"Ya. Kau sudah selesai mandinya, ayo makan dulu," jawabnya yang baru muncul dari dapur.

"..."

Aku tertegun dan tak bisa berkedip. Aku terkejut oleh penampilannya sekarang, rambut coklat panjang sebahunya dia ikat ke belakang memperlihatkan lehernya yang putih, dan memakai apron. Dia... dia terlihat seperti seorang istri yang menyambut suaminya, mengajaknya makan malam, lalu setelah itu mengajak ke kamar dan... dan-

"Motochika!" panggil Masamune yang menyadarkanku dari imajinasi aneh dan liarku.

"Eh... ah, ma-maaf aku jadi bengong soalnya aku terus kepikiran rapat di kampus tadi hehe," bohongku.

"Hhmm? Sudahlah kalau kau terus memikirkannya kau akan stres. Sebaiknya kau makan dulu, dan _sorry_ aku hanya memasak sup aku tak sempat membeli bahan makanan."

"Oh tidak apa-apa, aku tak ingin merepotkanmu."

Kami pun menuju meja makan, Masamune melepaskan apronnya. Hei, kenapa dilepas sih? padahal kamu manis lho kalau pakai itu, Masamune. Kami makan malam sambil mengobrol hangat. Jujur saja sup buatannya sangat enak, tak kusangka ternyata dia pintar memasak. Aku yang duduk di sebelah kirinya hanya menatapnya lembut, ternyata kalau di rumah dia seperti ini, dia baik, rajin, dan perhatian kepada temannya terutama padaku. Berbeda saat berada di kampus, sombong dan bermulut pedas. Tapi dia itu orangnya asik, seru, dan mempunyai solidaritas tinggi, itulah kenapa aku suka padanya.

Aku pertama kali kenal dengan Masamune saat sedang berkeliling kampus, lalu melihatnya yang sedang duduk sendirian, aku mendekatinya dan mengajaknya ngobrol, ternyata dia anak Sastra Inggris. Aku langsung berteman baik dengannya dan saat itulah kami berdua disebut oleh teman-teman kami sebagai 'duo mata satu'. Tentu itu sempat membuat kami kesal, tapi lama kelamaan kami sudah tak peduli dengan sebutan itu terserah mereka mau memanggil kami apa.

Selama makan aku terus memandang wajahnya, dan aku tergoda oleh lehernya yang putih bersih. Aku tak sabar untuk segera memilikinya, mungkin sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Tapi aku masih gugup dan takut dia akan membenciku jika aku mengatakannya.

Kami sudah selesai makan, aku membantu Masamune mencuci piring. Setelah selesai kami menuju ruang tengah untuk mengobrol dan menonton TV. Aku mulai merasa bosan, aku melihat ke jendela ternyata hujannya belum berhenti juga malah semakin besar.

"Hey, Motochika," panggilnya tiba-tiba.

"Hm? Ya ada apa?" jawab dan tanyaku yang entah kenapa langsung semangat kalau mendengar suaranya.

"Aku bosan mengobrol terus, bagaimana kalau kita main game PES?" tanya Masamune dan mengajakku main game.

"Waah... ayo kita main! Sudah lama aku tidak main PES." ucapku dengan semangat.

Aku dan Masamune bermain game PES untuk menghilangkan bosan, dan ternyata main gamenya di kamar Masamune. Katanya dia malas memindahkan PS nya ke ruang tengah. Aku jadi tak konsen saat bermain karena aku gugup dan saat berduaan di kamarnya pikiranku jadi kemana-mana, sehingga aku merasakan kalau wajahku terasa panas dan aku yakin ada semburat merah di pipiku sekarang. Aku memandang wajahnya, rambutnya masih diikat seperti tadi. Aaahh... Oke, aku akan menyatakan perasaanku sekarang juga! Aku tak bisa memendam perasaanku lebih lama.

"Ma-Masamune..." panggilku dengan gugup.

"Hm, iya... ada apa?" tanya Masamune sambil melihat kearahku. Sial, aku semakin gugup sekarang.

"... uuhh... a-aku ingin mengatakan se-seuatu padamu,tapi jangan marah, yah..." ucapku lebih gugup.

"Katakan saja, aku tak akan marah, ko." katanya dengan santai.

Aku menarik nafas dalam, ayo Motochika kau pasti bisa! Sekarang adalah kesempatan langka, kapan lagi aku bisa berduaan dengannya seperti malam ini. Kini aku menatap wajahnya dia juga menatapku, aku sudah tenang sekarang. Baiklah aku akan mengatakannya.

"...Masamune..."

"Ya?"

"Sebenarnya aku memiliki perasaan padamu, perasaan yang lebih dari seorang teman..."

"Huh?"

"Aahh... baiklah langsung saja. Aku mencintaimu, Masamune."

"Eehh?! Ka-kau bercanda kan?" pekiknya.

"Aku serius, aku mengatakannya tulus dari hatiku."

"..."

Masamune memalingkan wajahnya tak ingin melihatku. Bagus, dia pasti membenciku dan akan mengusirku dari rumahnya sekarang, yaahh aku sudah tahu pasti akan seperti ini. Kami tak berbicara selama beberapa menit, suasana menjadi sunyi hanya suara hujan yang menemani. Aku hanya memandangnya saja. Lalu tiba-tiba dia menatapku lagi dan wajahnya memerah kemudian mulai berbicara.

"...Aku senang, ternyata kau peka dari kode yang aku berikan padamu."

"Eh... ma-maksudnya...?" jujur, aku sempat bingung.

"Haah kau tidak menyadarinya? Jadi untuk apa selama ini aku selalu berbuat baik dan perhatian padamu? Dasar bodoh dan tidak peka!"

"Ja-jadi... itu berarti..."

"A-aku juga mencintaimu, bodoh."

Aku sangat senang mendengarnya. Dia membalas perasaanku, aku tak bisa menahan untuk tak memeluknya. Kutarik tubuhnya dan ku peluk dengan erat, dia pun membalas pelukanku, kami berpelukan dengan hangat. Aku menatap wajahnya, menyentuh pipinya kemudian mencium bibirnya lembut. kami berciuman cukup lama, bibirnya begitu manis aku tak bisa berhenti menciumnya. Setiap dia membuka mulutnya untuk mencari nafas itulah kesempatanku untuk memperdalam ciuman.

Tak cukup dengan ciuman, aku mengangkat tubuh Masamune, merebahkannya di kasur lalu menindih tubuhnya. Masamune terlihat terkejut dan panik, saat dia ingin protes aku langsung menciumnya lagi kemudian aku meremas pinggul dan bokongnya. Aku menyudahi ciuman ini kemudian turun menuju lehernya, aku mencium, mengigit dan menghisap lehernya. Sambil melakukan itu tanganku membuka dan melepaskan celananya dan menyentuh 'milik'nya lalu memainkannya pelan.

"Uuuhhmm... aahh... Motochika..." desahnya yang membuat 'milik'ku semakin tegang dan mengeras. Setelah menghisap leher dan memainkan 'milik'nya, aku memandang wajahnya yang sangat merah, manis sekali... aku membuka seluruh pakaianku dan melepas _eyepatch_ ku dan meletakannya di meja. Masamune melakukan hal yang sama, dia melepas _eyepatch_ nya meletakannya di meja dekat kasur, lalu melepas pakaiannya, dan menatapku malu.

"Ja-jangan menatapku se-seperti itu! Da-dasar mesum!" katanya dengan wajah memerah.

"Heeeh...? kau tahu, Masamune kau benar-benar mengundang nafsuku untuk 'menyerang' mu sekarang," godaku di dekat telinga Masamune, kemudian menjilat telinganya.

"Nghh, ahn... _ju-just hurry and fuck me already_... aah..."

"Ok."

Kami berciuman sebentar, aku turun kebagian dada dan mencium dada sebelah kanannya, lalu tangan kananku mulai meraba-raba 'bagian belakang'nya kemudian memasukan dua jariku ke dalamnya. Kedua tangan Masamune meremas rambutku melampiaskan kenikmatan yang kuberikan.

Selanjutnya, aku mengeluarkan jariku kemudian duduk di antara kedua kakinya dan mengapitkan kakinya di kedua sisi pinggangku. Aku mulai memasuki dirinya dengan 'milik'ku, yang sudah mengeras sedari tadi. Aku masuk dan keluar dengan tempo perlahan, beberapa menit kemudian aku mempercepat tempo gerakanku, semakin cepat dan keras hentakanku yang beberapa kali mengenai titik sensitifnya dan membuat Masamune mendesah semakin keras.

Kami melakukannya lumayan lama, kurasakan tubuhku dan tubuhnya terasa panas, kami larut dalam sensasi hangat ini.

"Haaa... ah, kau menyukainya?" godaku disertai senyuman nakal.

"Ah,ah,ah... _ye-yes,... more... more..._ aaahhh..." jawabnya dengan desahan yang menggoda.

Aku berhenti bergerak, dan mengeluarkan 'milik'ku, membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian menarik pinggulnya, memasukinya kembali dan bergerak dengan tempo cepat. Aku mencium tengkuk dan punggungnya, satu tangan aku gunakan untuk memainkan 'milik'nya, satu tangan lagi aku gunakan untuk menahan tubuhku.

Kami merubah posisi, sekarang Masamune yang di atas, dengan gerakan naik-turun aku lebih bisa menikmatinya, memasuki dirinya lebih dalam. Aku meraih ikatan rambutnya dan melepaskannya, kemudian mengelus rambut coklatnya. Rasanya nikmat sekali, di dalam dirinya sangat hangat membuatku tak ingin berhenti menyetubuhinya.

"Aahh... Motochika... ah, ah, ah..."

"Haaa... Masamune..."

Kami merubah posisi lagi ke posisi semula. Aku semakin mempercepat gerakanku, menghentakkannya dengan keras, mencium Masamune dalam, memanggil namanya berulang kali sampai akhirnya kami mencapai klimaks, dalam tiga hentakan keras aku keluar di dalam dirinya dia pun mengeluarkan cairan putih kental dari 'milik'nya.

Saat ingin selesai melakukannya, entah kenapa aku tak ingin menarik keluar 'milik'ku dan ingin tetap berada di dalam. Ah, aku belum puas, aku ingin melakukannya lagi! Aku masih kuat untuk melakukannya lagi. Kulihat wajahnya yang memerah yang semakin mengundang nafsuku.

Ah, aku tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan. Aku menarik keluar 'milik'ku perlahan, saat sebagian keluar aku memajukan pinggulku kemudian memasukinya kembali dengan sekali hentakan keras. Dan itu membuat Masamune terkejut yang membuatnya berteriak kencang.

"AH! Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!" marahnya padaku.

"Hehe, ronde kedua," ucapku dengan seringai nakal dan mulai mempercepat tempo.

"Ah, ah... sa-sakit, _s-stop it!_ Aaahhh!"

Aku menghiraukan perkataannya dan melanjutkan ronde kedua. Kami melakukannya sampai tiga ronde, saat aku ingin memulai ronde keempat aku melihat kondisinya yang terlihat sangat lemah dan kelelahan. Akupun memutuskan menyudahinya, aku kasihan padanya kemudian aku menciumnya, merebahkan tubuhku di samping kanan Masamune lalu memeluknya.

Yah, mungkin aku bersyukur hujan turun malam ini, menuntunku untuk mengatakan perasaanku yang lama kupendam pada Masamune dan berbagi kenikmatan dan kehangatan bersamanya. Lalu, aku menarik selimut dan kami berdua terlelap dalam pelukan hangat malam ini.

.

.

.

"Uuhh..." aku mulai membuka mata. Kulihat jam yang menunjukan pukul 6 pagi dan enggan untuk bangun di pagi hari yang sangat dingin karena diguyur hujan semalaman, aku malas pergi ke kampus dan ingin tetap berada di kasur, menyelimuti tubuhku dengan selimut hangat dan memeluk Masamune yang sekarang berstatus sebagai pacarku. Kupandang wajah tertidurnya yang tenang... Aaarrgghh sial, aku ingin 'menyerang'nya lagi! Aku benar-benar malas pergi ke kampus. Saat memeluknya, aku merasakan ada pergerakan darinya, oh ternyata dia bangun. Kusapa pagi harinya dengan senyuman terhangatku.

"Pagi, Masamune."

"Uuhh... Pagi. Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam 6 pagi," jawabku

"... Oh, pantas dingin sekali. Kau tak kuliah?" tanyanya setengah mengantuk.

"Kuliah, nanti jam 8 pagi."

"Ada berapa mata kuliah sekarang?"

"Karena hari ini hari Jumat jadi hanya satu mata kuliah. Kalau kau kuliah hari ini?" tanyaku balik pada Masamune.

"Tidak, hari Jumat dan Sabtu jadwalku kosong. Jadi hari ini aku libur."

"Heeehh, enak sekali kau ada liburnya. Kalau aku boro-boro, seminggu jadwalku _full_ ditambah dengan aku harus mengurus organisasi kampus... haah"

"Heee, mata kuliah Teknik Mesin itu rumit, ya?"

"Yah, begitulah."

 **DDRRTT... DDRRRTTT**

Saat sedang ngobrol tiba-tiba aku mendengar hpku bergetar, aku meraih hpku dari meja. Ternyata ada notifikasi kiriman dari grup chat ku, aku membaca kiriman dari temanku dan tersenyum senang.

"Kenapa sih, senyum-senyum gitu?" tanya Masamune sambil melihat layar hpku.

"Ini, temanku mengirimkan sesuatu di _group chat_ , dia memberitahu kalau hari ini dosennya gak akan masuk, dan hanya tanda tangan absen saja," jawabku santai.

"Oh, ya sudah kau titip absen saja ke temanmu," sarannya atau lebih tepatnya 'kode' darinya agar aku tetap di sini bersamanya. Aku mulai peka sekarang.

"Iya juga yah. Gak perlu cape-cape ke kampus." Aku memberitahu temanku di grup untuk titip absen. Ternyata tak hanya aku, saja banyak teman sekelasku yang titip absen ketemanku.

"Sudah ngasih tahunya?"

"Sudah."

"Kalau begitu simpan hpmu dan peluk aku lagi, aku kedinginan"

"Ok, sini."

Aku menurutinya kemudian memeluknya kembali dengan hangat, dan dia langsung tertidur lagi. Aku memeluknya erat, dalam hati aku berjanji akan selalu mencitainya dan melindunginya, tak lupa untuk selalu peka padanya.

Tak lama akupun ikut tertidur, kami tidur kembali di pagi hari dan menikmati kehangatan satu sama lain.

 **SELESAI  
**

* * *

 **Makasih udah baca fict saya readers. Maaf kalo OOC**

 **Pertama kalinya bikin fanfic rating M, jadi pas ngetik adegan 'itu' senyum-senyum sendiri kya orang gila di kosan haha.**

 **Masamune : Author, temen-temen kampus lo pada fokus belajar buat UAS, lo malah bikin ginian.**

 **Author : Biarin, hehe**

 **Motochika : Author E & , wa**

 **Review?  
**


End file.
